


a smile that shares the sun

by oceandawn



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandawn/pseuds/oceandawn
Summary: lexi loves callum's new game, picking and choosing where to put the flowers, the colours of them. ben finds it adorable, how close they are, how they're family more than ever.that moment leads to ben, callum and lexi all heading out for the day — to look at flowers.and he finds himself falling in love all over again.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	a smile that shares the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil gift for aubrey (way overdue im sorry) thank u for all of your beautiful art and kindness and for being there as my friend!!
> 
> Callum is a paramedic in this because we dont talk about his canon job [crowd boos]
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic :')
> 
> tw for food and thats about it!

Ben sighs walking through the door, the _clack_ of the blinds on the window door following soon after. It's always nice to go out with Jay and Lola, catch up a bit, talk about things that he usually doesn't.

Mostly, they talked about Callum, how happy Ben is because of him, how he practically shines in this new light because of what they share and what they have. Ben brushes them off, trying to hide the blush on his neck by popping his collar on his red coat that Callum favors.

Of course, he doesn't mind talking about Callum. Frankly, his heart and mind can't shut up about him, squeezed into this little comfort bubble knowing he loves Callum and that Callum loves him.

He is tired, though. Thankfully he didn't drink too much, just enough to make him feel a little loose.

More than anything, he feels guilty for having Callum look after Lexi for him, but Callum insisted both parents have a break and talk like they used to, as mates.

Ben said _you're part of that too, you know!_ But Callum wasn't having any of it, saying it'll be nice to spend some time with her since apparently he's Lexi's favourite half the time. Honestly, Ben couldn't ask for better, how well they get on. Callum is practically another parent to her already.

Lexi is probably asleep by now considering the time, and Callum is either asleep as well, waiting for Ben to come home, or he's up waiting for his watch to go off to be called out. He did say he'd be on call right about now, which is why Ben's back early. 

Five minutes early, but still early.

He shuffles his coat from his shoulders, walking across the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. There's no sounds he can hear, no muffling. He's still getting adjusted to the implant, and it'll be a few months before it's steady and working properly.

It's only when he heads upstairs after checking the rooms that he hears the faintest of mumbles. There's a light on in Lexi's room, her galaxy projector cutting through the gap in the door and painting a thin strip of stars against the landing.

Lexi's still awake, then. There's no light on in Ben's room either, so it must mean that Callum's asleep and little madam is awake.

Ben takes those last few quiet steps, pushing gently on the white door so it opens, the stars spreading across the hall behind Ben and onto his black shirt.

But it's not just Lexi. It's Lexi _and_ Callum.

They're both sat in bed, Callum with his arm around her as he holds the console he bought not long ago, Lexi nestled into his side squeezing her unicorn plush. 

Ben can't quite hear the sounds of whatever game they seem to be playing, but he can hear them talking just fine.

His heart feels fuzzy, full.

"Here?" Asks Callum, looking to Lexi and pointing to the screen as he waits for her verdict, finger to her lips in thought as she hums.

 _"Uh —_ there!" She points to another part of the small screen, and Callum moves the character to where she said, placing a blue flower. Roses.

"Oh, that looks great!" Says Callum, turning to Lexi with a smile as she looks up to him, and a second later, they high five each other. "Alright, you wanna' help place the red ones too?"

She nods, obviously tired in how she holds herself, eyes falling shut every now and then. Ben knows how she feels, leaning against the human radiator that Callum seems to be. Ben's fallen asleep like that one too many times after a long day — or any day, especially if Callum does that _thing_ where he combs his fingers through his hair.

He'd leave them to it, considering they haven't noticed Ben leaning on the doorframe to the side of them, or Callum has and chooses not to say anything.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now missy?" Ben says, causing both Callum and Lexi to turn and greet him with big smiles.

"Nooooo! I'm helping Callum!" She seems proud about it, pointing to the console screen as Callum locks eyes with Ben.

He smiles, and Ben feels that familiar feeling of love blooming in his chest. It's a smile that says everything — says _I've missed you._

"No, you just know Callum is too nice to say otherwise so you saw a chance to stay up!" Ben walks into the room, moving to Lexi's side, crossing his arms as he sits down by her feet. "Right?"

Lexi grins, laughing, and it makes Callum laugh.

"She was good as gold. Didn't make a fuss at all, did ya'?" Says Callum.

"Nope!" She beams at the praise, and Ben chuckles. She really is his kid.

"We had dinner, watched a few movies and then she went to bed. Only reason I'm here is because she said she had a nightmare — and I was playing this when she came downstairs to tell me. And, well — here we are."

She pats Callum's hand away when he ruffles her hair, making him smile again. Ben can't stop his heart from leaping at the sound of laughter, how the two of them in this very moment mirrors some sort of dream he had as a kid.

Family. His own.

"Well, I think Callum needs some sleep now too before work, so how about tomorrow you can keep playing?" 

"All day?"

"Not _all_ day, but I'm sure Callum won't mind?"

Callum's already shaking his head, "Not at all."

She hugs Callum, and his face falls in defeat, hugging her entirely and kissing the top of her head. When they pull apart, she waits for Ben to kiss her goodnight before staring at the stars until she falls asleep.

It's not until Ben closes the door quietly that he speaks up.

"You didn't have to," Ben says, speaking softly, placing his hand on Callum's waist, thumb moving in circles over his white shirt.

Callum rubs one of his knuckles against his eye, yawning. He's definitely exhausted.

"It's alright, I wanted to," he smiles, placing his hand over Ben's on his waist, squeezing. "Besides, she looked genuinely scared when she came down. I couldn't just send her back to bed."

Ben still worries, he always does. Always with Callum.

"Aren't you on call now?"

Callum pauses, checking his watch a moment later. He sighs, and Ben wants to just hug him and tell him to stay. Instead, they seem to read each other anyway, Callum bringing both of his arms up to wrap them around Ben's shoulders, holding each other close in the hallway as Ben breathes in the scent of the bodywash he used in the shower.

He rests his head against Callum, hands finding home somewhere between the bottom of his ribs and the arch in Callum's back.

And he does that thing, that _incredibly comforting_ feeling of fingers moving through his hair, and Ben can't help the way he nuzzles against him, squeezing him tighter for a moment when Callum kisses his forehead. The sound of clothes rustling, hands moving over fabric, it's so strangely therapeutic that Ben keeps doing it, moving one hand up and down Callum's spine. It's a sound he can feel, too. 

"You were tellin' me to get to bed five minutes ago," mumbles Callum, thumb brushing behind Ben's ear, then moving across the pulse point of his neck.

Ben wants to stay here forever.

"We should," is all Ben manages to say.

"We should?"

"Mm," Ben wants to pull back and look at him, wants to do a lot of things, but this cocoon he's found himself in is something he doesn't want to lose just yet.

Callum wonders why he won't say anything, but it's already answered for him. Ben's grip tightens, and it's as easy as that.

He tries something else — pausing those small scratches of his scalp, the way his thumb moves over his neck, the warm arm around him becoming loose — and Ben mumbles, taking a non existent step forward and burying his head between the gap of Callum's neck and shoulder.

It makes Callum smile, resuming his small declarations of care and love and whatever else you want to call it. Ben sinks easily after that, and Callum kisses the top of his head before testing the waters.

He takes one step forward, and Ben follows, and it's not until Callum takes his hand that he lets go, steadily making their way to the bedroom. 

Callum helps him do his routine, passing his glasses over to the side of the bed he's chosen tonight so he can use them in the morning.

He points to his ear, and Callum pauses for a moment.

_Oh._

Ben's making sure Callum's said what he wants to say before he removes the implant.

"Just one thing," says Callum, and Ben nods, leaning on his elbow as Callum lays on his side. "I have tomorrow off."

Ben tilts his head, suddenly confused.

"I thought you said yesterday you have all day on call?"

Callum smiles, reaching his hand out and searching for Ben's beneath the cover of the duvet. He finds it, holding it gently.

"Wanted it to be a surprise. I'm only on call for the next 5 hours." Callum turns to lay on his back, getting comfortable, even though he's aware his watch may ping and he'll have to dart out the door at any moment.

Ben's aware of that too. It doesn't stop him from stealing seconds, shuffling over to rest his head on Callum's shoulder, hand smoothing over his stomach so he can hug him. Callum resumes brushing his fingers through Ben's hair, one arm under him to do so.

"Was gonna' do the whole _I gotta' go_ and kiss you goodbye — and then I'd come upstairs with breakfast in bed." 

Ben chuckles. Callum feels it against his chest, and it burns something sweet in his heart.

"Very unrealistic I'd only kiss you goodbye once," Ben leans his head up towards him, the same moment Callum looks down. Their smiles are contagious. 

Ben kisses him once, softly, then lets his head fall against Callum's shoulder again.

"I'll try not to wake you," Callums says. "If I get called."

"Wake me," Ben breathes deep, hugging him tight. He hopes he doesn't have to leave at all. "Wanna' kiss you goodbye a few times. Not just once."

Callum smiles, and he leans his head against Ben's as they drift off to sleep.

\- - -

Ben wakes up, but keeps his eyes closed. He's warm, arms around him, a thudding heart beneath him.

Callum's still home. He never left. His heart thunders with relief, snuggling a little closer knowing morning is close and they won't have to leave now Callum's surprise is out in the open.

Callum responds in his sleep, sighing, snoring softly in little whistles.

They stay like that for hours — until Lexi wakes them up, knocking and waking Callum up with a startle.

Ben soothes him with a hand on his chest, and tells him to go back to sleep for a bit as Ben gets dressed, a sleepy Callum trying to tug him back to bed, kisses littered over the back of Ben's neck and shoulders.

They're in the kitchen having breakfast when a sleepy Callum appears, all smiles like he's the rising sun itself.

"She's been tellin' me all about your game," Ben says, getting up so he can deposit his empty plate in the sink and start work on Callum's breakfast.

"Yeah?" He sends a smile Lexi's way before pouting at Ben. "I was meant to be doing this."

"Well, my surprise now." Ben steps those few steps closer to kiss him softly on the cheek before going back to the toast.

Callum sits next to Lexi, a warm hot chocolate waiting for him, hands hugging around the mug. 

"I have a surprise too," Lexi announces, sitting all proud while she nibbles at her toast.

Ben looks over his shoulder to smile at them. Lexi looks back to her Dad for the okay, and Ben nods.

"What's this about?" Asks Callum.

"We're gonna' go get some _real_ flowers!" She hops on the chair, and Callum blinks before smiling.

"Oh— wait, that's a lovely idea."

"Apparently you've inspired her to spice up our garden a bit," Ben says just as the toast pops. "Lexi said it's looking a little bare."

"We only just moved in!" Laughs Callum, and Lexi joins in.

It'll be nice to go somewhere different.

\- - -

They arrive at the garden center a few hours later, Lexi walking between them with a scarf hiding half of her face from the cold. Callum bought it for her last birthday and always seems to want to wear it or keep it close.

She holds both of their hands, and Callum and Ben swing their arms to lift her up on their way to the back where all the plants and flowers are located.

When they do reach it, Lexi becomes focused.

"What are you looking for?" Ben asks, moving his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Something!"

"Something?" Ben glances to Callum, and it startles Callum because he has no idea what she means either. "Alright, well — we'll leave you to it."

Lexi nods, skipping ahead but not too far, his hand finding Callum's, fingers twirling together and locking. Perfect fit.

Callum smiles, and Ben can hear the slight puff he does with his breath, like he's about to laugh.

"What?" Suddenly it feels like Ben is at the end of a joke, a joke he's not part of or understanding.

Callum places a hand against Ben's chest, catching on quickly, considering Ben doesn't realise his face has become a mirror of concern, almost irritated.

"It's— well." 

Ben is about to repeat him, but then Callum squeezes his hand, glancing at how their hands are together, warm, as if they'll never let go.

"Oh," says Ben, almost too quiet, and Callum chuckles.

"Yeah," he smiles again, and Ben admires how much it warms the air around them. "It's nice. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Ben parts his lips to say _neither do I,_ but it's lost on his tongue because Callum steps forward, cupping his cheek softly to kiss at the corner of his lips.

Their smiles grow against each other, and Ben moves that bit closer so he can kiss him properly, once, then again until they remember that they're here for Lexi.

Callum takes one more look at Ben, how the afternoon sun warms his face, freckles sprinkled over the skin of his nose. They'll fade soon because of winter, and it brings Callum a weird sense of feeling astray.

Ben winks at him, and the worry settles, vanishes.

"Callum!" They hear, and then the pitter-patter of steps as Lexi meets up with them again.

She looks between them, then at their hands, smiling wide. Callum's heart skips, feeling fear, the natural instinct to rip his hand away from Ben's at being seen — but Ben grips tighter, thumb moving over the pulse on Callum's wrist. He knows. He's felt it before. They don't need to.

Callum squeezes back; _thank you._

"You look happy, Dad," she says, beaming. Ben wants to cry, because yeah, he is happy and he can't quite believe it.

"That's sweet of you, Princess," Ben kneels a little, picking at the cover surrounding the flowers she's found. "This what you were looking for?"

Lexi bounces her shoulders like she's happy for them, but then pushes what she's holding towards Callum.

Callum blinks, face quickly shifting into a smile, one that crinkles his eyes and warms Ben in a way he hasn't felt before.

"For me?" Says Callum, shocked, hand against his own chest.

Lexi nods, keeping them held high towards Callum, "For you!"

Ben watches his shoulders drop, how he carefully reaches his free hand out to take them. They're blue, sometimes a gradient towards purple.

"You said your favourites were blue," Lexi says, pointing to probably the brightest blue flower Callum's ever seen. 

Callum realises she means last night when she asked, when they were playing that game. He said his favourites were blue, and it's only because of Ben's eyes. His heart squeezes at remembering how cheesy he felt saying that inside his head.

He's in love. It's normal.

"Lexi— thank you, sweetheart. These are— they're beautiful," Callum leans down to kiss her forehead, giving her a half hug before letting her walk ahead again.

He turns back to Ben, and Ben leans up his free hand to wipe at his cheek. Oh, he's been crying.

"Ah, sorry," Callum says, laughing because it feels silly to cry at something like that. "It's just — it's sweet, is all."

"I don't think she realises that I'm paying for them, so technically, _I'm_ the one buying you flowers," Ben smirks, and Callum laughs. It's that laugh that sounds warm, natural.

God. Ben loves him so much.

"She picked them. Don't do half the work." Callum nudges his side, and they follow after Lexi. Callum takes a deep breath, keeping his hand held with Ben's as they go through the rest of the store.

Ben thinks about it the whole way home, what Callum said.

So the next day, when Callum arrives home after a ten hour shift, there's a bunch of flowers on the table with a note on the side.

Callum walks over, dropping his bag from his shoulders, and he can already feel his heart about to burst.

_Cal_

_You know I got an image to keep so didn't want to stand here and give you these like I'm in love with you or something._

_But I am._

_I love you._

_See you when I get home. I knew you'd be home earlier than me, and I couldn't wait until tonight. Been on my mind since the other day._

_Love Ben x_

Callum closes the note and holds it tight in his hand. The words _I love you_ give themselves Ben's voice, and he picks up the flowers to pick gently at the petals.

Blue, just like he said.

He finds a vase after getting changed, and he arranges them as best he can, placing them in the living room right next to Lexi's.

Their home feels a lot more like home. Ben loves Callum, and Callum loves Ben. It's too good to be true, but it is.

Callum kisses him as soon as Ben walks through the door two hours later.


End file.
